My Baby Sister's Date
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: Ashley Goode is about to go on her first date. Not if her six older brothers have a say in it! While Zach distracts his only daughter, his sons have a 'talk' with the lucky boy who picked the wrong little sister to mess with. One-shot.


**Okay, I know I should be working on My Web of Lies but these one-shots are running through my brain like crazy! So here's another one. BTW, as you know in the movie Dirty Dancing the girl's name is Baby. I decided to 'borrow' the idea of that nickname for this one-shot, even though her name is Ashley.**

**Disclaimer! I only own my OC's. **

Zachary Goode passed through the foyer in his mansion. The sounds of June wafted through a window, carrying the sound of bugs and a gentle breeze through the large house. Cammie, his wife, had to work late again. Unlike normal people, they were both CIA agents.

"Hey, Dad! Where's Baby?" His youngest son, Timothy, asked.

"Upstairs getting ready for her date," He said nervously. His little girl's first date! More like a father's worst nightmare.

Upstairs in her room was Ashley Madison Goode. Everyone in her family called her 'Baby' though. **[A/N I was watching Dirty Dancing when I though of this]** Mostly because she was the youngest of seven, not to mention the only girl, but also because when she was young her favorite lullaby was titled, "My Baby Girl" **[A/N I know it's unoriginal!] **Her six older brothers changed it around to say, "My Baby Sister," and she loved it. Despite the fact that they were trained to kill, the Goode boys **[A/N No pun intended]** have excellent singing voices.

Ashley checked over her outfit again. A strapless white sundress that flowed around her with elegance. She wore a silver necklace with a heart and silver bangles covered her left wrist that jingled whenever she moved her arm. Her long brown hair was in a low side ponytail and was curled, courtesy of her Aunt Macey that came earlier that day.

Alex, the eldest of all the boys, happened to be passing down the hallway. He looked in to see his only sister getting ready for her date. Confused, he decided to knock on the door.

"Um, Baby, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Just getting ready for my date with Dylan," she replied. At the sound of his name, her mouth instantly formed into a smile. Alex couldn't believe his ears. She was only fifteen! He knew what 'Dylan' was thinking. After all, he was once fifteen and he had those thoughts (and sometimes still had them)! Outraged, he went to go search for his father.

"Dad! Do you know what Baby is doing right now?!" Alex asked.

"Getting ready for her date," Zach said, running a worried hand through his hair.

"It's not right! She is way too young!" Alex said.

"Who?" Tyler asked, with Timothy right behind him. They were twins and a year and a half older than Ashley.

"Baby," Alex said.

"I agree!" Timothy said.

"To what, Tim?" Ryan asked. He was one of the triplets, along with Jacob and Derek, and was seventeen.

"That Baby shouldn't date," Tyler said.

"I second that agreement!" Ryan stated.

"I third that agreement! Now, what did I agree to?" Jacob asked. He and Ryan agreed on everything since they were triplets.

"That Baby shouldn't date," Timothy said.

"She shouldn't," Derek jumped into the group. Soon, all the boys were discussing reasons why she shouldn't date.

"She's too young!"

"She'll get hurt!"

"She is too naïve!"

"Enough!" Zach yelled over his sons. "We need a game plan for when this boy comes,"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"What I mean is, we're going to scare him off," Zach grinned evilly, as did his sons.

"I've got a plan."

Ashley descended down the staircase. _Ding-dong._ To her that was the best sound in the world, but to her brothers it was a sound from hell.

Before she could get to the door, Tyler answered it.

"Well, hello there! You must be Dylan! Baby's been talking about you so much! All that comes out of her mouth is 'Dylan this' and 'Dylan that'. We are just so excited to meet you!" His voice dripped with fake excitement. Dylan's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Um, hi?" He said unsure. He didn't know Ashley had older siblings, none the less six older brothers. They were big. Each was tall and muscular. The kind you would expect to be the jock and beat up nerds. Even the youngest, which was only a year older, looked as if he could deliver a knock out punch.

"Omigod, I am so sorry! Please ignore Tyler; in fact ignore all of them! They love to spread little white lies!" Ashley squeezed through her brothers who were currently in a small tight circle around Dylan.

"Not all of them are lies," Timothy came to his twin's defense.

"Yes they are. Now let me grab my phone so we can leave," Ashley looked into her purse. "Uh-oh. Its not here. Let me check in my room."

"I'll help," Zach said, following his daughter up the stairs. His boys exchanged a mischievous smile. Zach hid her phone so the boys could have a chance to 'talk' with Dylan.

"Come on and sit down," Alex said, guiding Dylan into their living room. Dylan sat uncomfortably on the couch. The boys took their seats around him. Let the questioning begin.

"So Dylan, how old are you?" Alex smiled sweetly, something all the girls swooned for.

Dylan gulped. "I'm fifteen."

"Really? Have you ever drunk alcohol?" Ryan joined in.

"A sip or two at a party. Never really had the whole thing though," Dylan lied. Truth was, he had suffered an awful hangover just the other day.

"Know any good porn sites?" Jacob taunted him.

"I don't read porn," Dylan lied again. The boys, being spies, saw right through this.

"Want a cigarette?" Alex offered. He didn't smoke, but since he was the only one legal enough to buy cigarettes, he had to offer. It was all part of the test.

"I don't smoke tobacco," Dylan lied again.

"You don't need to. Marijuana's is much easier to get high on," Derek said. He never tried it but he had to pretend to.

"So, you a virgin?" Ryan smiled. Dylan shifted uncomfortably while he blushed.

"Why?" He asked.

"We just wanted to see if our sister was with a… experienced guy," The boys bit back their snickers. "So, are you?"

"Are _you_?" Dylan decided to flip the question on them. He was so uncomfortable. Where the hell was Ashley?! This might be his last date with her.

"Hahaha! Don't try and change the subject. I just wondered because she bought a leopard print bra… specially saved for _you_," Ryan lied. Tyler and Jacob had to pretend to cough so they wouldn't laugh. Dylan looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, did you notice her B-cups?" Alex chimed in. His brothers were almost exploding with laughter.

"Excuse me?"

"Her boobs, man. They are the size of grapefruits," Timothy played along. The situation couldn't get anymore awkward. Dylan had to sit with six bigger and tougher guys and talk about their little sister's boobs.

"No, I haven't," Dylan lied again. In truth, that was the whole reason he started dating her in the first place.

"So, play any sports?" Tyler asked, easing the tension in the room.

"Basketball," Dylan told the truth for once.

"Oh, too bad. Football's better since you get to look up the girls' skirts," Derek said.

"I respect women," Dylan stated, hoping to get on their good side.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Alex said sarcastically.

"Did you see that Megan Fox movie that came out two months ago?" Ryan asked.

"Um, yeah," Dylan answered truthfully.

"Did you see the make-out seen when she was getting busy with the other chick?" Ryan asked.

"Um, yeah," he repeated.

"How would you feel if that was Ba- I mean Ashley," Ryan said. It felt weird to call her Ashley.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Dylan made an excuse to leave.

"Sit down, Dylan!" Alex commanded. Dylan, too afraid to move, just stood in his spot, frozen still.

"So, what's your favorite type of pie?" Tyler asked, receiving groans from his brothers. Tyler was always known for his inappropriate randomness.

Dylan finally gained the courage to sit back down. He was a dead man walking, and he knew it. He knew as soon as he stepped in the door. He wasn't welcomed here. He was certainly not welcomed by the boys.

"So, do you have any tattoos or piercings?" Derek asked.

"No,"

"Too bad. Our sis loves that kind of stuff. She says it makes guys look manly," Derek lied. The other boys held their breath so they wouldn't laugh.

"I'm too young to. Shouldn't Ashley and I leave for our date?" Dylan questioned. Timothy waved the question off with his hand.

"She'll be down in a minute. She cannot live without her phone. Its better you just be patient. She hates impatient guys," Timothy said. The truth was, Ashley's phone was off and was in Zach's pocket as he stalled her.

"Dad, I can't find it! Whatever, I'm going," Ashley yelled behind her as she went down the stairs.

"Wait, Baby, we still have time to check the kitchen," Zach said. He needed to give his sons more time.

"Ash?" Dylan called from the living room.

"Hey, so sorry about that! Whatever they said is so totally untrue," Ashley apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. You look really beautiful," He said. Ashley blushed. All of her brothers let out a loud groan.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," she grabbed Dylan's hand and was leading him out the door.

"Wait!" Alex called, the others following him. "Dylan you forgot something!"

"What did I forget?"

With his most serious face, he said, "Cover your stump before you hump." He slipped a package of condemns into Dylan's hand. The other boys roared with laughter. Ashley's face went beat red along with Dylan's.

"Alex!" Ashley said. She turned to Dylan, "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Before her family could embarrass her any longer, she quickly left with Dylan.

"So boys, how'd it go?" Zach asked his sons. Each one was laughing so hard, their faces were red. Some had tears in their eyes while others clutched their sides.

"I don't think he'll mess with Baby for a long time," Alex said after he calmed down.

**I feel really bad for Ashley! Oh well! Sorry Cammie wasn't in this story. Please review. Sorry it was so short.**


End file.
